Demonic Poker Cards
by DEMON OF GREED. AVARTIA
Summary: When Monaco gets a ticket to London from a man who tried to cheat her out of her money, a trip to see England by turn into more than just a visit to her brother. SebastianxMonaco (Mona)


Monaco hid her smirk as she looked over her cards and back up at her opponent. He did not hide his panic well and she forced herself not to laugh.

"You are my guest, you go first," she stated, keeping her eyes on her cards.

His hands shook as he put his cards down the table, a straight flush staring back at him.

"In your honor, Monsieur, a Royal flush," she said, placing her own cards down before resting her chin on her hand, "Hm, you've lost all your money haven't you? How will you get home to London?"

The man looked down at his lap before pushing away from the table and running toward the door. Two men tackled him down and she walked over, kneeling down beside him.

"Monsieur, 'ow dare you try to cheat me out of my money."

"I'm sorry, please, please don't hurt me," he begged.

She sighed and pulled out a gun, placing it against his head.

"My money."

"I-It's in my back pocket..." He shakily stated.

"Get it," she ordered one of the men that had him pinned to the ground.

The larger of the two nodded and handed Monaco his wallet, she smirked when she opened it, making sure to keep her gun against his head.

"P-Please, let me go..."

She sighed and pulled the trigger before standing and placing both the wallet and her gun in the pocket of her coat.

"I'm going to be late for my train, take care of zis idiot," with that she walked out and into the waiting carriage.

Once she was inside and the door was securely shut, the carriage headed off to the train station. She leaned back in her seat and pulled the wallet out, counting the money.

"Poor, poor, fool," she muttered tucking the money away.

It wasn't long before the carriage stopped and she stepped out, heading straight to the train. Her driver and footmen followed with her bags. She made sure they were stowed away properly before making her way to her private compartment. She closed the curtain to hide herself from other passengers before leaning back in her seat. Before she knew it, the train was heading to the Moulins. Soon enough she fell asleep.

A knock came at her door and woke her.

"Oui?" She asked, smoothing out her dress and hair.

"We've arrived in the Moulins, Mademoiselle Bonnefoy. Would you like to stretch your legs?"

"Oui I will be out in a moment," she replied as she stood.

"Of course."

She straightened up and walked out, walking through the train car that she was in, she was silent as she walked, keeping a hand over the pocket that held her gun. She walked the car twice before returning to her compartment. Not too long after, the train continued on it's path to Paris.

Monaco looked through the man's wallet once again and found something tucked away inside. A ticket on a boat to London. She smirked and placed it into her pocket.

"It seems I'm coming to see you, Arthur. Dieu merci, je n'ai pas à rester avec Francis."

The rest of the ride was quiet and she spent most of the time asleep. When the train arrived in Paris, she quickly arranged for it to continue to Deauville. As she was reboarding someone grabbed her arm. She turned and reached for her gun.

"France..."

"I 'ear you are leaving. Why? You were supposed to be 'ere, visiting your dear brother."

She laughed and pulled away from him before jumping onto the train.

"I am going to visit my dear brother, in London. Au revoir grand frère," she waved and disappeared into her compartment.

The train pulled away and headed toward Deauville. When it did, Monaco fell asleep once again. Soon a knock came on the door of her compartment.

"Oui?"

"We 'ave arrived in Deauville, Mademoiselle Bonnefoy. Your boat leaves in twenty minutes."

She stood and walked out.

"Make sure all my bags are loaded onto the ship and that I have a carriage waiting for me when the boat arrives in London."

"Of course, Mademoiselle."

She nodded and walked off the train, watching as her bags were unloaded from the train and loaded onto the boat before climbing on herself.

"Welcome aboard, Mademoiselle Bonnefoy. We are extremely pleased to 'ave you," one of the workers said.

"Merci for 'olding zee ship for me. I did not think my train would take so long."

He nodded and walked away, just as the ship was leaving the harbor. She watched the town disappear before heading below deck.


End file.
